


Half in the Shadows

by Exlibrisashbel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lavellan Backstory, M/M, Minor Lavellan/Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exlibrisashbel/pseuds/Exlibrisashbel
Summary: A Free-spirited Lavellan left his clan for an adventure... Only to become the Inquisitor.





	

Bellanaris was three when his magic came. He vaguely remembered playing in the streets with the other elven children, when one of the other boys pushed him. He remembered the ground scorching beneath his hands and the rise of smoke.  
He was four when his mother woke him up with panicked eyes. She told him it was time to leave, and gathered some of their few belongs. Though he didn't understand, Bellanaris followed his mother out of the Kirkwall alienage, out of the city and into the wilderness.  
He has foggy memories of spending nights in caves and days learning magic from his mother, Assani. One particular day, they were out in a field, dancing under the stars  
singing old elven songs. He remembered dancing around her, when her music faltered to a stop. He heard her yell for him to run as he neared the edge of the forest. When he looked back, he saw two large, armored men, with swords surrounding her and her raise her staff, to defend herself.  
He ran into the forest, as fast as his short legs could carry him in the dark. Bellanaris stopped, when he looked back and realized he was alone.  
"Mamae? Mamae! Mamae na mara san? "  
The small boy looked around, tears pooling in his eyes, and shouted,"Mamae?I can't find you!"  
When his mother didn't answer or suddenly appear to comfort, The forest seemed alot darker and more unkind. He sunk to the ground, with his back against a tree and cried. He doesn't know how long he was there. He was praying to his gods for help when he heard a twig snap.  
Bellanaris peered up from his arms. In front of him stood a Halla but she wasn't like the ones his mother pointed out to him in the past. This one had Golden fur and antlers. There where a few smaller, white halla behind her. They almost looked afraid to come near him, but she wasn't. The beast came to him and looked at his eyes, before nuzzling his cheek quickly.  
The Halla rose her head and began to walk away, stopping to look back. It was as if she wanted him to follow, and he did.  
She walked with him for most of the night. By dusk, She had let him to the outskirts of a Dalish camp.  
Tired and hungry, Bellanaris started to go to the elves, but he stopped to look back at his new friends. The Halla had wandered back into the forest.  
He turned and ran to the clan.

******  
A young Dalish mage— no older than twenty— stood at the edge of the sea, feeling the soft, salty breeze kiss his skin. He felt free, no pressures of being the first of the Lavellan clan. He felt as if the rest the world was calling him away from his people.  
"Blair!" The familiar voice of one of the clan's hunters broke the spell of the sea, drawing him from his thoughts. "The keeper's been looking for you. Again."  
Blair looked back at the hunter, Tallisan. They had known eachother most of their lives. They were close, closer then friends.  
" Ma vhenan, She worries too much." The mage greeted his lover with a kiss to the cheek.  
"I think she worries enough. You always wander to far, what if something happened to you? You could get injured or killed."  
Blair sighed, as he followed Tallisan back to the clan, "I only wanted to see."  
****  
Deshanna Istimaethoriel was the keeper of her clan. She was short, even for an elf and old. Though, she loved all of her clan like family; there was one in particular that she loved like a son.  
Bellanaris, or Blair for short, had joined the clan when he was only a little thing. The Dalish welcomed him was open arms, and Deshanna had taken him in as her own child. She guided the boy as he grew into a young man. Blair had always had a restless spirit, eager to explore the forest and travel the seas. He'd often wonder of with the hunters or on his own in attempt to find a new adventure. Someday, she feared, he would never return to their people.  
When Deshanna saw her child come up the hill with his hunter, She couldn't bring herself to be upset with him.  
"Ah, Da'len, You've returned to us," Deshanna stated, unamused as she approached the two. She nodded to Tallisan, and continued,"Tallis, Ma Serannas. Now leave us be, I need to have a word with Bellanaris."  
Tallis bowed his head before leaving their side. Blair watched him go for a second and turn his gaze to his keeper. She took him by the arm.  
"Da'len, I've noticed your wandering spirit has become even more restlessness as of late," As she spoke, Deshanna watched the boys face. Guilt snuck into his ambergreen eyes and he looked down."Your feet have been carrying you farther and farther from our clan. So, I have an offer for you, one that'll hopefully satisfy your lust for adventure."  
Blair pulled away from his keeper, raising an eyebrow, "I'm listening?"

"I would like for you to spy on the conclave."

 

****Two weeks later***

It had started simple, Blair, Tallisan and one of the clans hunters — Mira—were to spy conclave proceedings. The last thing that Blair remembered was looking for Tallisan, and then he woke up in a cell. His left hand was throbbing and... Glowing?  
Both his hands were shackled, and he was on the floor in the center of a dark room. A very tall, very intimidating woman was scars on her face stormed to him.  
"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?!"


End file.
